Egoista
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Lo que menos se esperaba de sí mismo es, desear algo que ya le pertenece a otra persona. ¿Eso es ser egoísta?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Inuyasha **no** me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **One-shot**_ _, clasificación_ _ **K+,**_ _posiblemente un_ **AU** _, Sesshomaru x Kagome x Inuyasha._

 **Summary:** _Lo que menos se esperaba de sí mismo es, desear algo que ya le pertenece a otra persona. ¿Eso es ser egoísta?_

* * *

 **Egoísta.**

* * *

Su llegada siempre era inesperada. Nadie suponía nada de que él ya estaba aquí, trayendo objetos para la niña a quien cuido con su vida durante todo este tiempo.

— _¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ —exclamo a lo lejos la pequeña Rin. Mirándola, nota la presencia de alguien más. — _…Esa humana._ —la nombro en su mente al fruncir entre cejas. — _¡Cuñado!_ —un extraño puntazo, sintió en alguna parte de su interior, fue tan raro que apoyaba la palma de su mano en el lado del corazón.

Cuando ambas mujeres se le acercaron, el entorno que se sentía no era nada bueno. Kagome no entendía absolutamente nada y Sesshomaru al observar la vestimenta de aquella mujer, sin dudas supo que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esta época.

—Toma, esto es para ti. —hablo secamente al entregarle un pequeño regalo a la niña.

— ¿Qué es? —interrogaba Rin antes de abrir la tela que envolvía el obsequio. — _Ábrelo_ —le había ordenado.

Al ir abriéndolo, el regalo se trataba de dos collares que tenían unas piedras relucientes entre el color rojo y el violeta. — _¿Dos collares?_ —repitió en su mente la azabache.

— ¿Para quién es el otro? —volvió a preguntar la niña. Estaba confundida, volteo hacia atrás para ofrecerle inocentemente uno de los collares a la miko.

— ¿Para mí? —cuestiono percatada, al ver como Rin asentía con la cabeza, ella lo acepta con mucho gusto. —Gracias, Rin. Y gracias también Sesshomaru.

— ¿Gracias? —frunció el ceño al oír esa palabra. Muchas veces la había escuchado decir esa palabra, todavía no se acostumbraba a ser tan agradecido de las cosas que hace por la pequeña. Se sintió observado por unos segundos _¿Qué estaba esperando ella?_ Al parecer, el tenía que responder a ese agradecimiento. —D-De nada. —comento con voz frívola.

— ¿Es verdad que te quedaras una vez más, señorita Kagome? —interrogaba Rin, con una mirada tan esperanzada. Viendo como la joven se agachaba para apoyar su mano en la cabeza y solo para darle una simple e agradable respuesta.

—Claro que si, Rin. —respondió al sonreírle. —Me quedare hasta arreglar algunos asuntos con Inuyasha.

El demonio trato de no escuchar ese nombre. No pudo evitarlo, su oído quería ser un _chismoso._ Dándole la espalda a ambas, comenzó a dar unos pasos para tomar distancia. Obviamente, la niña y la miko notaron su caminata, estaban acostumbradas a que haga esta clase de cosas…Siempre se iba sin avisar y regresaba de igual manera.

— _¡Sesshomaru, espera!_ —escucho esa voz femenina otra vez, ni siquiera se volteo. Apenas había ingresado una parte del bosque. — ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionaba secamente e frío.

— ¿Podemos hablar? Necesito saber algo…—le contestaba Kagome al mirarlo de forma melancólica.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros, te siento más distante que antes. —comentaba la miko, respondiendo la pregunta. Estaba triste. —Antes hablábamos un poco más, ahora solo te vas sin decir nada.

—Veo que ya te acostumbraste a pertenecer en esta época. —la miro de reojo, notando el kimono que ella utilizaba, una mezcla entre rojo y blanco.

— ¿Eh? Pues sí, dentro de poco me casare con Inuyasha. —comentaba al reír nerviosamente. — ¿Vendrás? —interrogo.

— ¿Es necesario que vaya o que me presente? —contradijo con una mirada que te hacia causar escalofríos.

—Sí, eres el cuñado, eres su medio hermano…Eres una parte de la familia, Sesshomaru—contesto Higurashi, al ser honesta.

—...—no respondía nada, escondió sus ojos amarillentos con su flequillo. Algo no andaba bien y claramente, la miko lo suponía. — _…Es una humana ingenua._ —se dijo en su mente.

Al no ver ninguna reacción de su cuñado prefirió darle la espalda, tenía muchas cosas por hacer para su boda. Sesshomaru levanto su rostro para después, moverse rápidamente hacia ella; interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto la joven estando de mal humor. — ¡Déjame pasar! —replico molesta.

—Se nota que no entiendes nada, tonta humana. —menciono el demonio, quedando frente a frente contra ella.

— ¡M-Me llamo Kagome! —Volvió a replicar, —Ka-go-me—deletreaba su nombre al ir elevando el tono de su voz.

De apoco que ella iba asomando su rostro: expresando su enfado y con una voz irritante e gruñona que se podía escuchar. El demonio aprovechó la oportunidad de asomarse hacia la humana para robarle algo que, en el día de su boda seria robado por su medio hermano: un simple beso. La tomo con delicadeza para disfrutarlo por unos segundos. Sin embargo, la duda comenzó a surgir dentro de la mente de Kagome, su mente quería crear una barrera contra esta acción que estaba causando el demonio, pero su corazón la aturdía, la ponía sensible ante esto. Como si está de acuerdo con estas cosas, el corazón le estaba ganando a su mente, la estaba contradiciendo para que dude de sus sentimientos hacia el hanyou. _¿Qué faltaría ahora?_

— _¡Kagome!_ —Escucharon la voz del hanyou, — _¡Señorita Kagome, ¿Dónde está?!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el youkai ya había desaparecido. Dejando unos labios humedecidos e sedientos de más. Pero todo estaba depende de la humana, « _¿A quién elegirías? ¿InuYasha o Sesshomaru? ¡Decídete!»_ su conciencia la estaba poniendo a prueba después de mucho tiempo.

—Aquí estas, necesitaba hablar contigo. —decía el hanyou al acercarse hacia su futura esposa.

—I-InuYasha. —se percato al recibir un abrazo tan cálido de su parte. De un repentino momento inesperado, este depositaba sus labios, dándole un tierno beso como un simple _saludo._ Cubriéndose sus labios, estando colorada ante tal acto de su parte…Todo esto la estaba confundiendo, aunque la ponía _indecisa._ —InuYasha, estamos delante de una niña. —comento al notar la presencia de Rin.

—Ella sabe que te casaras conmigo. —hablo de forma arrogante pero gracioso a la vez.

Tal vez, Rin era pequeña pero entendía ciertas cosas de los adultos. En este caso, podía sentir de alguna manera el corazón de Kagome, su rostro reflejaba muchas cosas, se podía leer de una manera casi simple pero al parecer, la joven lo ocultaba atravez de las sonrisas torcidas e risas tontas.

El peli plata la tomo de la cintura para ir caminando hacia la aldea, todo para alejarse del peligro que podría aparecer en el bosque. Apresurando un poco sus pasos, se sintió observada, miro de reojo y el ya no estaba pero sentía su presencia.

Sesshomaru estaba molesto con su medio hermano. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, le guardaba rencor…Hasta lo envidiaba, _¿Por qué?_ Porque el otro poseía algo que a él le interesaba, probablemente sea un _deseo egoísta,_ en dejarla ir de esa manera pero no tenia opción o ¿sí? Esa humana había despertado cosas que, ni él sabía que tenía y eran sentimientos… _Muy cálidos._ Su congelado corazón se había derretido a causa de ella.

Puede que él, la está dejando ir. Todo para que continúe siendo feliz con alguien más que no sea él, _¿A quien quería engañar?_ Su deseo era estar con ella, hacerla feliz como en todo matrimonio pero en cierta forma, la humana no regresara o _¿Si?_

El demonio deseaba algo que no le pertenece, en sus fantasías e sueños más profundos: en las cuales la hacía suya una y otra vez. También, puede que su rostro no refleje nada pero en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos amarillentos podían ser leídos con tan solo si, la humana lo notara.

— _Ella es mía, InuYasha_ —la reclamaba en sus pensamientos, — _Yo la bese, ¡Yo la bese, antes de que llegaras!_ —decía al fruncir entre cejas. No le quedo otra que marcharse y regresar dentro de una semana. Otra vez, no se despidió de ella, ni de Rin.

 **…**

Una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años, había ingresado al bosque, teniendo guardado una simple e agradable respuesta, no le importaba si su kimono blanco se manchara con la tierra y el polvo, solo lo estaba buscando a él, quería darle su respuesta, estaba decidida. De apoco su vestimenta se fue rasgando en las puntas, dejándolas desprolijas. Corrió y corrió desesperadamente, porque lo había visto que se iba de la aldea, encontrándolo en la orilla de la cascada; un demonio contemplando el paisaje por última vez, se estaba despidiendo de todo. Al sentir la presencia de la miko, se volteo ligeramente, estaba percatado de su presencia _¿Qué hacia ella en este lugar y vestida así?_

Agitada, se acerco hacia el demonio. Con pasos lentos pero temblorosos, por fin estaba decidida, quería gritarlo pero se contuvo al verlo como se le acercaba.

— _S_ - _Sesshomaru… Yo…_

—No es necesario decirlo. —contradijo secamente. Al verla así, estaba quebrado capaz no era una buena noticia.

—Si necesito decirlo. —replico con voz ronca. Un eco reboto en ese ambiente, el viento generaba una sensación melancólica pero agridulce a la vez, sus cabellos danzaban con el viento, jugaban con él. Solo se escucharon dos voces, proviniendo de ambos personajes. Sin dudas, Kagome Higurashi ya había tomado una decisión y era con una linda palabra.

 _« ¡T-Te amo!»_

* * *

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot xD**_

 _ **¿Fue corto? O ¿Cursi?**_

 _ **No sé, esto se me ocurrió a último momento jajaj n.n**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
